When performing robotically assisted total hip replacement surgery, (for example, when cutting a cavity into a patient's femur bone for the insertion of an artificial hip joint therein), it is very important to minimize the effects of bone motion. Successful hip replacement surgery, particularly when using cementless implants, relies on the highly accurate creation of the cavity within the proximal (upper) end of the femur for receiving the implant. Deviations of less than plus or minus 1 mm from the planned cavity placement and dimensions are desirable.
Accordingly, to minimize the effects of unwanted bone motion on cutting accuracy, it has been desirable to attempt to prevent bone motion to the maximum degree possible by firmly anchoring the bone while the surgical bone cutter is operating on the bone. Typically, unwanted bone motion has been restrained by the use of fixators which hold the bone in position as firmly as is possible. Unfortunately, there are practical limits as to how securely the bone can be held in position by a fixator. For example, for many surgical procedures it is necessary for the surgical team to hand hold retractors for surgical access. Changes in the forces applied to the bone by these hand held retractors can cause unwanted bone motion. Moreover, in many cases the surgical team does not know whether additional retraction is required until after the bone cutting procedure has commenced. As such, it is typically necessary to modify or slightly change the retraction forces on the bone during the course Of the bone surgery. This can have the undesirable effect of causing unwanted bone motion, leading to inaccuracies in cutting the bone. In addition, under some conditions, such as to provide optimal cutting access, it may even be desirable to move the bone slightly during surgery. This further complicates the problem of cutting inaccuracies caused by unwanted bone motion thereafter.
Small amounts of bone motion cause the surgical operative site to "drift", thereby causing undesirable implant cavity placement errors as the bone moves while a robotic bone cutter is cutting the implant cavity in the bone. Larger amounts of bone motion can cause serious cutting inaccuracies and are indicative of the bone fixation or retraction system becoming unstable. Should such larger amounts of bone motion occur, it is then necessary to immediately shut down the cutting operation and restart the cutting procedure after re-locating the position of the bone with respect to the cutting device. Specifically, the surgical team is required to remove the cutting device and its accompanying gas supply hose and irrigation, re-determine the position of the bone with respect to the cutting device, and then reinstall the cutter, gas supply, and irrigation systems before continuing with the bone cutting procedure. This can be very time consuming and frustrating for the surgical team.